


X & Y

by LuminousLady



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, This follows new lore(TM)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousLady/pseuds/LuminousLady
Summary: They were two constants in a sea of variables.





	X & Y

The night had become her friend. 

Ironic for a light mage.

She liked to escape these petricite walls that bound her, which represented everything that she knew she wasn't supposed to be. Luxanna Crownguard went deep into the forests outside of Demacia every night to practice the gift she was given—to her family, a curse. They were in the capital for only a month due to Garen's induction into the Dauntless Vanguard, but it was no different from home. The only source of light, besides her, was the moonlight that glimmered along the empty, clumsy path of the woods, surrounded by the towering dark trees that seemed to encase her magic. 

During the day, she was an example to others: promoting charity and compassion with the Illuminators. During the night, she was her true self with the light freely escaping from her fingertips, painting the world with its luminosity.

It was this particular night where he would find her. He could see that her magic was truly an expression of her soul, but her Demacian armor piqued his curiosity. It was not unknown what Demacia did to those 'afflicted' with magic, but she had managed to escape its system? 

He had perched himself on the branch of a tree in the distance, making sure that she could not see him if she were to look up, though she seemed occupied with her own magic. She was pretty with her golden locks and eyes that reminded him of the sea; he wasn't blind. Though he was only here to complete what he had set out to do, which was fulfill the General's wishes of infiltrating Demacia for documents pertaining to information on the war at hand.

She was only a brief detour. He roamed along the thick branches, making his way towards the capital's walls. 

Lux could hear the rummaging of the tree branches, but figured it was an animal in the distance. Besides, she had learned to control her magic—in case she were present in the face of danger. 

This detour would not be the last one.


End file.
